moments
by mILiarika24
Summary: this is stoy about the progress of current relationship of hikari and kei...  i'm not good in summary just checked it out...


Everything went to normal again after the proposal of kei to hikari.

Like every normal day, all sa student was in Green house. Akira who was beating Tadashi that makes him fly in the sky while Ryuu, Jun, and Megumi sleeps in the couch. Hikari was reading twelfth knight of William Shakespeare and Kei as usual is typing in his laptop.

Takishima stopped from his work to see hikari who was smiling while reading a book. A smiled was form to his lips, he can't help but to feel amazed on how beautiful his loving _girlfriend. _He was staring to her so long, until hikari feel uncomfortable… She turned to see who is it, and to her surprised it was her rival/boyfriend. She blushed, realizing that he was staring to her for so long, kei saw it, and a smirked is what you can see to his face. Seeing it make hikari blushed more, for sure he was enjoying the face of hikari. She can't take it anymore and want to say something " taki _ _"

She was cut by kei "hikari you don't forget about our date tomorrow? Right?" hikari blush again "of course I don't forget it!" she said shyly.

"Whaaaatttttt?" everyone turned to see akira who was totally scary upon hearing the said date of her angel to kei( or must I say monster, according to her). Kei just gave her sarcastic smiled. "You heard it right ME and hikari will have a DATE…" this make akira more angry, you can see that everybody have a sweatdrops to their head except kei. "Why does my angel hikari need to go on a date with you?" she shouted

"Because hikari was lost in our challenge in midterm exam" he told her sarcastically. "you monster! Bitch! How could you blackmail my hikari to approve to you to have a date with her" she said totally pissed to kei. Kei just ignored her and that makes her more annoyed.

"Akira, takishima didn't blackmail me. He's right, I challenged him but I lost. So, you don't need to be angry to him" trying to convince akira to calm down. " ohh…. Hikari you're really kind… you don't really need to depend him to me. Monster kei need to be punished" " akira where are the food?" hearing that akira get her way to tadashi and beat him.

Hikari went to her locker, to put her belongings (of course all of the students need a locker right? But of course if you are in sa… for sure, you're locker was different) the sa locker was separated to the others it had different colors on what the member owns it want. Hikari had a blue locker that had different designed on it and the color was refreshing to the eyes. She opened her locker and saw an unbelievable numbers of love letters, she sighed

"so, it seems that nii-san had many admirers uh…" she knows that voice " uhh… ehh taki_shima what are you doing here? And don't call me NII-SAN"

kei was totally annoyed seeing the love letters in _his_ hikari locker although the whole campus knew that she already taken still she had many admirers . Being kei, he had his usual possessiveness to hikari " I'm here because I'll walk you home" "ohh… sorry I forgot" hikari sense the uneasiness in kei " is there anything wrong" she asked "there's nothing, lets go!"said kei bit irritate, hikari stared to where kei stared before "is he jealous on the love letters… no its impossible he will be jealous because of this" hikari thought being dense she just decide to not ask further question.

They walk in the campus holding hands. Every student who saw them smiled and murmured about the best couple in hakusenkan.

"They really good together"

"Takishima was indeed lucky"

"Hanazono-san is really beautiful! I wish to be her boyfriend"

"they seem like prince and princess"

" they belong to each other"

"I envious hanazono-san"

Hearing this makes hikari blushed and kei that totally happy and a bit pissed because the comment of the boys about his girlfriend and the love letters a while ago.

Reaching their destination they bid their goodbyes to each other "hikari" "hmmm?" "See you tomorrow nii-san" "TAKISHIMA HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO SAY NOT TO CALL ME NII-SAN!"

I woke up the next day early in the morning. A gentle breeze touching my skin made me has goose bumps. I looked at the clock to see the time it's only 7:00 in the morning. I have plenty of time to prepare for our date. Now, I need to find clothes to wear but decide to do first my everyday routine. Sure, takishima buy all the things I need since I move in this apartment. It had living room, dining room, kitchen, 2 bedrooms and I can see the beautiful scenery in my room.

It's been 3 weeks when my family moved to kyushu. I really miss them even though we still have communications to each other, I sighed at the thought of missing them.

I check the time and it's already 8:30 am. I panicked I only have 1 and half hour left and I can't decide what I will wear. In my wardrobe I'm only have jeans, blouses, t-shirt and simple clothes. I'm not so fond in dressing that's why I decide to call sakura for help. Well, I can't call akira to ask these kinds of matters because I know that if she will know about my date she will burst out and megumi was too busy and I don't want to disturb her.

20 minutes later….

Sakura arrived to my apartment helping me on my outfit. She chose a white fashion dress a that had black ribbon on the top and a cute design on it within it a black cotton long sleeves( I'm not so good in describing dress but its really cute check my account to see it^_^)it's also brought out my curves that makes me more beautiful matching a fashion white laced sandals.

"Wow! You're so cute hikari-chan kei will be surprised on how beautiful his girl" hikari blushed

"…ne… sakura arigato…" she said

"You're always welcome since I owe you a favor because of jun" she smiled.

"you need to go… kei-kun was waiting you"

"hai… arigato sakura-chan"

"Hmmm… it's only 9:45 I guess I arrived early"

"sure you are nii-san"

Hikari turned to see who owns the voice and when was about to retort she see a surprised takishima. He didn't speak for aminute.

"uuHmmm…stop staring" she said a bit loud.

Kei was back to himself."so that's why I saw sakura before" he thought

_Flashback…_

_Kei wake up around 8:40 am and have a smiled on his face because for all we know he will have date on his dream girl._

_He opened his window and saw sakura. "why sakura was in hikari's apartment this time?" kei thought._

"hn… sorry you're just really beautiful today" hikari face turned to crimson because of his compliment

"arigato"

" you really make an effort to be so beautiful today that you even call for help of sakura" he teased

^/^

"y-you.. h-how.. do y-ou k-know a-bout t-hat"

"So it's the truth"

"grrrr… so what I'll change"

"uhhh? Why?"

" it seems that you don't like ahh.."

He smirked. He pulled hikari to his embrace

Blushed….

"what are y-ou doing taki-shima?" ^/^

"don't be angry I only saying the truth you're really beautiful today" he whispered to her.

Hikari blushed more… his breathed tickle her so much… people stares to the couple and hikari try broke their embrace but kei wont let it..

"ahh… takishima… people staring on us" she looked down

"don't mind them… I wont let you go"

Hikari glared but didn't affect kei…soon kei let her go and took her hands…

"wh-at"

"let start our date" she smiled

They walk held each other hand that earns bunch of stares… hikari was uncomportable but let it go. Since they need to enjoy the moment.

Kei brought her in a circus( that alike so much to the anime "kaleido star")

Hikari was amazed seeing many tricks and surprises. She was enjoying the show and knowing it make kei happy.

"wohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"the crowd shouted and feel the excitement about the stunt that performers will do.

"Takishima… takishima… takishima… look they really amazing"she said like a child

"yes.. they are" he smiled to her happily.

The show finished and hikari was mesmerized by it. On the other hand kei also enjoy it but not actually the show. Because most of the time he only watching hikari.

"Do you have fun?" she asked in a smiling face

" yes I enjoy it so much because I'm with hikari"

Hikari face turned a bit red.

"Where are we going next?"

"you'll know" he said with a smirked..

**Well that's all for now…**

**I hope you guyz enjoy my first fanfic… sorry if you will see some mistakes because im just new about this…**

**Please review… I'll wait ^_^**

**i'll try to update it as soon as possible… but it seems that I will be busy these ff. weeks because my highschool life is really tiring…**

**we have speech choir in English and sabyang pagbigkas nmn pagkatapos ng sa eng. Then play in ap… and so on…**

**hehehehehe…..**


End file.
